


tough as nails

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Remy/Sirius short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

1.  Table of Contents

2.   ***** 'Orally Satiated' for lucdarling

3.   ***** 'Semi-Public; Anonymous' for lucdarling


	2. *'Orally Satiated' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Smut, Oral Sex

“Oh, bloody…fucking…hell…” Sirius bit down on his fist as Remy ran his tongue along the length of him.  “That’s…that’s…”  

“You certainly are a talker, aren’t ya,  _cher_?”  Remy ran his hands up his thighs before ducking his head back down again.  He sucked the entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head as Sirius babbled out the nonsense that someone on the brink of orgasm often does. 

 


	3. *'Semi-Public; Anonymous' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Anonymous Sex

Sirius’ hand smacked the wall behind the commode when his new friend’s fingers pressed inside him.  

“Shhh…don’t make a big fuss or they’ll come snoopin’…” His fingers pressed slickly up inside his body as Sirius quivered for it.  “You still okay, up there?”  

Sirius nodded. “Feels…feels good…”  

“Remy’s gonna make you feel real good in a couple minutes, okay?”  

“That your name?” Sirius asked.  “Remy?”  

He heard him chuckle.  “Remy Labeau. At your service.” 

 


End file.
